


Lay Me Down

by esoteric_criterion



Series: After the End [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esoteric_criterion/pseuds/esoteric_criterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks since Wally's been gone, and Dick isn't coping well.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Endgame fix-it fic. Be warned: Dick/Wally (M/M)! Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty fix-it one-shot for Endgame with a happy ending. Be warned: it's Dick/Wally! Loosely a songfic based on Lay Me Down by Sam Smith. I suggest you listen to it (on repeat) while you read this fic.

Dick stared out across the Blüdhaven skyline from the terrace of his crappy top-floor apartment. The sun had set eons ago, but the streets still remained busy with traffic, and the sky glowed orange from the city lights. If it had been just a couple months ago, the city would be deserted as soon as nightfall came.

But now that Nightwing was around to rid the city of crime, people felt more comfortable to move around at night. Nightwing would always be there to kick some bad guy ass, save a couple of lives, and prevent other major crimes from happening.

In all, being Nightwing had to be a lot of work. Many young children fantasizes about growing up to be a superhero, you face bad guys and save the world per usual. Yet with it came a lot of responsibility, hard work, stress, etc. It wasn't as easy as everyone thought it was to be a superhero.

Being Nightwing was particularly difficult. There was crime almost every night, from sundown to sunrise. That meant no sleep whatsoever. During the day, the crime died down, and Nightwing was almost never seen during the day. Many believed he had a day job he disappeared to. They were absolutely right.

And it was driving Dick crazy.

Everything about his routine was screwed up. He was stressed all the time; a constant knot remained stubbornly between his shoulder blades. He was wearing himself down with the lack of sleep. It made him feel very sluggish and exhausted with each passing day.

He couldn't keep doing this double-life thing much longer. Blüdhaven police officer by day, crime-fighting vigilante by night, and leader of a covert team of teen superheroes in between. No sleep, sometimes no food, and very little time to himself.

It was all too much.

Maybe once, a long time ago, he had been able to do it all without a problem. He had used to be better at managing his time, stress, and efforts. Maybe once, just once, he'd been able to do it with the help of someone. Someone very dear to him.

But now he couldn't do it, and that someone was gone. Dick could feel the deep ache in his heart.

That someone..... _Wally_. He couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. He shouldn't have allowed him to put that damned suit back on. He knew Wally had retired, and he was content with living a normal life. He shouldn't have gotten involved.

But it's too late. Wally's gone. And the worst part is, Dick never told Wally how he feels about him. How he _really_ feels.

Dick blinked back the tears that welled up in his cerulean eyes. He quickly spun away from the terrace railing he'd been leaning on and hurried back inside, slamming the sliding glass door shut. His exhausted (mentally, emotionally, and physically) body slid down to the floor, his knees protectively brung up to his chest. He let his head fall back against the cool glass of the door.

Wally had been there no matter what. When Dick would break down, Wally would be that one person to reassemble the shattered shards of his sanity like they were part of the easiest puzzle in the world. He was always there when Bruce or Alfred couldn't be. More so, Wally understood him better.

Wally would always be there for Dick. _Always_.

Except now he wasn't. And Dick was falling apart all over again with no one there to clean up the mess.

Dick finally let the tears fall down his cheeks. Months of emotion he'd kept bottled up came flooding all out. He hugged his knees closer to him as if they were some sort of comfort.

A pitiful sob escaped his lips. _Wally_. Oh god, he _needed_ Wally. He needed to see his face again, with his faded freckles and bright green eyes and soft red hair.....God, _he missed Wally_.

He _loved_ Wally.

Dick closed his eyes and buried his face in his knees. His body was racked with more sobs as the tears came cascading down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

They were just another reminder of how utterly _pathetic_ he was. His moment of weakness left him vulnerable for who knows how long. His body could heal, but his mind and heart could not.

A small whimper escaped between the sobbing, and oh how was it just even _more_ pathetic. He hated allowing himself to get so broken.

And then suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. He felt their presence slightly before he actually felt them. They were gathering him up in their arms, whispering gently into his ear. He felt the motion of the person rocking him, felt the smooth, sturdy surface of a man's chest.

Dick let them comfort him. Was he embarassed? Very. Yet something told him he needed this. He focused on this person's smel, trying to snap himself out of his reverie. They smelled like spring; of the wildflowers beginning to bloom; the crispness in the air; fresh linen of clothes hung out to dry; the promise of an oncoming rainstorm.

They smelled like.... _Wally_.

Dick's eyes snapped back open at that. His breathing hitched in a sort of false hope. He pulled back, away from the suspect's chest, so he could see that face, and oh god it really _was_ him.

Soft green eyes stared back at him with so much care and concern. Dick really didn't know what to do at first; other than gape like a fish, that is.

Then, after a moment of hesitation, he found his voice. " _Wally_." Dick choked out. His lip trembled in an effort to hold back another sob.

Wally smiled almost sadly back at him. He reached out and brushed the messy ebony locks away from his forehead. "Yeah, Dick. It's me."

Dick blinked rapidly as more tears trickled from his crystalline eyes. He felt Wally's gentle hand wipe them away, more reassuring babble coming out of the ginger's mouth. He felt those strong arms grip him tighter, and he snuggled into the warmth as he shook with fresh sobs. All the while, Wally just held him tight, murmuring softly to him as he let three months worth of pent-up emotions come pouring out.

It felt like ages when Dick was finally able to calm down. He pulled away from Wally's strong grasp just enough so that he could capture those green eyes with his own deep blue. "H-how?" He questioned shakily.

Wally chuckled lightly. "I guess you mean how I'm still alive. Well, I was never dead in the first place. Just took a wrong turn at the portal to the fifth dimension." Wally smirked at his own corny humor, which almost made Dick giggle.

_Almost_.

Had he not felt so heartbroken, he would've had the energy to slap him or punch him playfully or laugh or hell, even kiss him.

"I....I thought you were...." Dick swallowed, unable to finish the sentence. He looked down to avoid Wally's gaze, but Wally lifted his chin up so their eyes could meet again. "Hey, my eyes are up here." He joked, causing Dick's lips to twitch up in a half-smile. "But seriously, _I'm okay._ "

Dick could tell that the emphasis on those words were more for his sake than Wally's own.

"I....I never got the chance to tell you.... Wally, I-" But Wally cut him off by putting a singe finger to his lips. "Shhh, Dick, I know."

Dick's brows furrowed. His mouth opened in protest, but no words came out, because then Wally's lips were on his and _oh my god_ they were _kissing_.

It was the most tender kiss Dick had ever had.

Just a simple press of lips, but it was soft and slow and sweet and so _full of emotion_.

Dick closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They parted only when air became a necessity. They panted for breath, their faces just inches apart, and Dick could feel Wally's warm breath hitting his skin. He looked up at Wally once more, their eyes making contact for the third time that night.

Wally affectionately smiled down at him, his hand coming up to stroke the side of Dick's face, and Dick leaned into the touch.

"I love you too, Dick. And you know what? I think we're _both_ gonna be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do, I believe  
> That one day I will be where I was  
> Right there, right next to you  
> And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
> The moon, the stars are nothing without you
> 
> Your touch, your skin,  
> Where do I begin?  
> No words can explain the way I’m missing you  
> Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside  
> These tears, they tell their own story
> 
> You told me not to cry when you were gone  
> But the feeling’s overwhelming, they're much too strong
> 
> Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
> And make sure you’re alright?  
> I’ll take care of you,  
> And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight  
> I’m reaching out to you  
> Can you hear my call?  
> Who's to say you won't hear me?  
> This hurt that I’ve been through  
> I’m missing you, missing you like crazy
> 
> You told me not to cry when you were gone  
> But the feeling’s overwhelming, they're much too strong
> 
> Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
> And make sure you’re alright?  
> I’ll take care of you  
> And I don’t wanna be here if I can’t be with you tonight  
> Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
> Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side
> 
> Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
> And make sure you’re alright?  
> I’ll take care of you  
> And I don’t wanna be here if I can’t be with you tonight


End file.
